


Boys In Love

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: All boys school au, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Hojong-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Music Video: Man In Love (Infinite), Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Nam Woohyun, Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	Boys In Love

**4:13 PM**

"I'll see you all tomorrow,make sure to get your work done."

All the students,including Sungjong,bowed and nodded."Okay."They said."See you tomorrow teacher."And with that,everyone started to exit the classroom.

Everyone that is,except Sungjong.


End file.
